


Thread Your Name Like Silk

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: There, on top of the bed, lies a towel.But not his towel.This one was cotton white, embroidered at the hem with cursive writing he couldn't read from the distance and carefully tied with a red ribbon.-----When Keith gets out of the shower and his towel is gone, he finds in his bedroom a brand new one. Only this one in embroidered with his initial as well as Lance's, his new husband, and soon he finds out who embroidered them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Thread Your Name Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had one insomniac night. Quite pathetic, though slightly heated towards the end. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it <3

Keith relishes in the way the heat of the water relaxes his tense muscles. He hums in contentment, sighing happily as every fibre in him unwinds for the day.

The vapour around him denses up creating an opaque wall that engulfs him in hot humidity.

He doesn't know how long he just stood there like this; minutes or hours, however long it had been, it had felt too short. But Keith knows he can't stay under the spray of his shower eternally so he turns the water off and reluctantly comes out of his tub.

Wiping the water from his eyes, he blindly searches for the towel he knows he left on the sink's counter, right at hand. But his hands brush the wet marble of the surface and he blinks his eyes open, droplets falling over his eyes like tears.

A shiver runs down his spine as his body temperature begins to cool down, the humid air clinging to his soaked skin like cold pecks.

He shrinks on himself, hunching his backs and embracing his torso as he steps carefully out of the bathroom, a puff of vapour finally free behind him and peeks to the bedroom. 

There, on top of the bed, lies a towel. 

But not his towel. 

This one was cotton white, embroidered at the hem with cursive writing he couldn't read from the distance and carefully tied with a red ribbon. 

"What in the name-?" another quiet shiver runs down Keith's spine, cutting whatever words he was mumbling to himself. He practically waddles to the bed, in his wake, a trail of drops that mark the carpeted floor with footprints. He's shivering, body cold now after such a delicious shower.

He reads the embroidery and feels a stab of giddiness overcome him, temporarily melting the cold and turning it into a volcano of messy overwhelming emotions. Keith can't control the strange sound that leaves his chest, a giggle that soon turns into a quiet sob of utter fondness. 

"Keith, you'll catch your death," comes a voice behind him. 

Keith doesn't even have time to turn around when there's something soft and warm around his shoulders, strong arms wrapping around his torso and a hood covering his heated ears. 

"Though I'd definitely would not deny a naked man in my bedroom," Lance says at his ear while rubbing Keith's arms vigorously, warmth slowly sipping through his body now thanks to the robe and Lance's heated presence so close to him. "I don't want my new husband to spend the rest of the honeymoon sick because he doesn't know the concept of a towel."

"For your information," Keith starts, finally turning in his heels to face his husband. Blue eyes, blown out to let the dark iris drown him in, stare at him amused. Keith is sure his heart hasn't been able to pump properly since the wedding only the day before, each time he looks at Lance, there goes another beat. "I had a towel but it wasn't in the bathroom when I left the shower so don't blame me for being wet and butt naked while searching for one."

" _Hm-mm_ ," Lance smirks at Keith, a knowing smile that has Keith suspicious. 

"Couldn't you just leave the towel in the bathroom instead of making me waddle through the room like this?" 

"You finished your shower sooner than I anticipated," Lance replies, shrugging his shoulders as he reaches behind Keith, breathing the same air and never once taking his eyes off his husband. Lance was teasing him, playing around with the effects he has on Keith. And Keith was falling for the trick, not being able to resist the proximity as he was still high from their wedding, still high from the thought of being married to such a perfect man that makes his insides twist pleasantly. "I was going to surprise you with the towel _and_ the robe. But I forgot the robe…" 

Lance straightens his backs, faces Keith with a sheepish look in his face while holding the bundle in his hands. Keith's breath comes out ragged but he firmly manages to untie the ribbon without taking his eyes off Lance, just like he did just a few seconds ago. There's a soft blush on Lance's cheeks that soon spread down his neck and Keith inwardly smirks to himself. 

Two could play the same game. 

Keith disregards the ribbon, casting it aside with one slow movement. Then he looks down at the soft fabric; the embroidery wasn't perfect but the care in each detail was visible and palpable. The floss weaved delicately creating royal lettering of a gold cursive monogram. 

_K &L,_ their initials, was adorned by a flowery pattern reminiscent of autumn. 

"I have a matching one," Lance comments in an almost breathless whisper. "I embroidered them myself."

"But you don't know how to stitch," Keith adds, glancing up at a suddenly very embarrassed Lance. 

"My mama taught me," he replies, a hand scratching the back of his crimson neck. "I asked her to teach me because I wanted to surprise you." 

"Such a random gift," Keith comments, chest filling up with a strange and unnamed emotion tangled with pride and overwhelming fondness. 

"It's a tradition in my family to offer the spouse a bath towel and robe for their first night together," Lance caresses the embroidery, a tender finger tracing the K lightly before he continues. "It's usually the wife who does it but whatever, I guess. We broke the norms anyway."

"But I don't have anything for you," Keith says, stomach sinking as he suddenly feels lost. 

"Are you kidding me, Keith? Don't you know you've already given me the best present I could've asked for?" Lance's question catches him by surprise and Keith faces him puzzled. Lance rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly. " _You_ , you gave me yourself, you idiot!" 

" _Oh_ ," there, that giddiness is back, crawling back with a new wave of happiness that goes beyond anything Keith has ever felt before. Being almost naked in front of Lance, feeling the way his husband smiles at him with such tenderness and devotion, it makes Keith feel lightheaded. 

So Keith looks down at his robe, made out of the same cotton material as the towel and with just the initials on the lapel. 

"You also embroidered the robe?" 

"Everything," Lance replies with a self-asserted pride that lights his eyes. "Took me forever and a lot of blisters to embroider, but I did it all by myself."

"How long did it take?" Lance's intake of breath and brief awkwardness makes Keith suspicious again. He raises his eyebrow and stares back at his husband defiantly, holding him there. "Lance? How long did it take you to embroider this?" 

"Well," Lance scratches his neck again and Keith has to control his sigh at how cute his husband looks so embarrassed. "A little before you proposed."

Keith blinked. "You started making this even before we were engaged?" 

"To be honest, I was going to purpose first but, you know… You popped the question before I could, so, here we are."

“In my defence,” Keith says, placing his hands slowly up Lance's torso, fingertips itching to touch skin, to explore more of his new husband's body after such confession. “I was going to propose way earlier than I did but Shiro told me to wait, said I would come up as impatient.”

Keith touches Lance's collarbone, his breath ragged as he feels it caress his cheeks, humid and hot and needy. He closes the distance, the already short distance between them, tasting just a small peck of Lance's lips, teasing them just enough to have his husband chase after the kiss. But Keith pulls away, looks down at the robe and smirks, glancing up at Lance from under his eyelashes. 

“Apparently,” he starts, slowly pulling at the robe, untying the knot Lance had previously tied for him and taunting him, exposing just a little bit of his shoulder as he bites his bottom lip, feigning timidness with a smug look on his face. “I'm still impatient and that is all _your_ fault.”

Lance's face turns crimson red, blue eyes big and wanting, teeth chewing that lip so hard it turns white. There's a peculiar desire in the way he lets his breath out, a particular wave to his movements as he grabs Keith by the waist and pulls him almost rudely to his chest that makes Keith gasp, makes him fire up like hot lava that screams Lance's name. 

“You heathen,” Lance whispers as he brings his lips down to the crook of Keith's neck, blowing a kiss there that will leave a mark. “This is why I started embroidering the damn towel and robe… Because I knew you were going to be my ruin.”

Keith chuckles as he lifts his hands to card his fingers through Lance's brown hair, letting his husband pecking at the sensitive skin of his throat as he keeps teasing him, playing with him, toying with that fiery want and longing inside Keith that just explodes as Lance opens the robe and leaves him exposed, naked to whatever ministrations his husband, the love of his life, wants. 

Keith gives it all to Lance, to the man who had spent at least one year embroidering a bath towel and matching robe for him, just for the sake of tradition. The man whose calloused hands roamed his body freely, sending delicious shivers down his spine as Keith hums contentedly, their honeymoon the beginning of a lifetime of endless affection Keith couldn't wait to live. 

With Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
